ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Lipstick on a pig
To put "lipstick on a pig" is a rhetorical expression, used to convey the message that making superficial or cosmetic changes is a futile attempt to disguise the true nature of a product or person. It can be used as a tactic to disguise a strawman argument, especially when invoked to avoid the true meaning of things and justifying conflated definitions that fall into a similar fallacy as a strawman. Etymology Pigs have long been featured in proverbial expressions: a "pig's ear", a "pig in a poke", as well as the Biblical expressions, "pearls before swine" and "ring of gold in a swine's snout." Indeed, whereas the phrase "lipstick on a pig" seems to have been coined in the 20th century, the concept of the phrase may not be particularly recent. The similar expression, "You can't make a silk purse from a sow's ear" seems to have been in use by the middle of the 16th century or earlier. Thomas Fuller, the British physician, noted the use of the phrase "A hog in armour is still but a hog" in 1732, here, as the Classical Dictionary of the Vulgar Tongue (1796) later noted "hog in armour" alludes to "an awkward or mean looking man or woman, finely dressed." The Baptist preacher Charles Spurgeon (1834–1892) recorded the variation "A hog in a silk waistcoat is still a hog" in his book of proverbs The Salt-Cellars (published 1887).Ben Zimmer, Who First Put 'Lipstick on a Pig'? Slate.com 10 September 2008 The "lipstick" variant of the phrase is more modern (the word "lipstick" itself was only coined in 1880). The rhetorical effect of linking pigs with lipstick was explored in 1926 by Charles F. Lummis, in the Los Angeles Times, when he wrote "Most of us know as much of history as a pig does of lipsticks." However, the first recorded uses of "putting lipstick on a pig" are later. In Stella Gibbons' Westwood (published in 1946) Hebe visits a hair salon and has her hair "contemptuously washed by Miss Susan, who had a face like a very young pig that had managed to get hold of a lipstick"Gibbons, Stella Westwood, 1946 In an article in the Quad-City Herald (Brewster, Washington) from 31 January 1980, it was observed that "You can clean up a pig, put a ribbon on it's tail, spray it with perfume, but it is still a pig." The phrase was also reported in 1985 when The Washington Post quoted a San Francisco radio host from KNBR-AM remarking "That would be like putting lipstick on a pig" in reference to plans to refurbish Candlestick Park (rather than constructing a new stadium for the San Francisco Giants). In a 1983 article, "Sugar Loaf Key: Tales Of The Swine Family", Hunter S. Thompson describes a prank in which he put lipstick on the head of a pig and put it in the toilet of a Florida resort owner.Gonzo Papers, Vol. 3: Songs of the Doomed: More Notes on the Death of the American Dream''p.207 21st-century usage In May 2002, brokerage firm Charles Schwab Corporation ran a television advertisement pointing out Wall Street brokerage firms' conflicts of interest by showing an unidentified sales manager telling his salesmen, "Let's put some lipstick on this pig!" The ad appeared shortly after New York's Attorney General Eliot Spitzer announced that Merrill Lynch stock analysts had recommended stocks that they privately called "dogs." CBS refused to air the ad. The phrase was then used in political rhetoric to criticize spin, and to insinuate that a political opponent is attempting to repackage established policies and present them as new. Victoria Clarke, who was Assistant Secretary of Defense for Public Affairs under Donald Rumsfeld, published a book about spin in politics titled ''Lipstick on a Pig: Winning In the No-Spin Era by Someone Who Knows the Game. The book argued, using anecdotes from her own career, that spin does not work in an age of transparency, when everyone will find out the truth anyway ("you can put lipstick on a pig, but it is still a pig").Wendy Greenberg in Newswise Issue No. 200606, June 2006. By 2008, the phrase had become common and often controversial political invective in the United Kingdom''Labour 'lipstick on a pig' attack'' BBC news website Wednesday, 26 July 2006 BBC and the United States. It was used by many US politicians, including the Democratic nominee Barack Obama and Republican nominee John McCain during the United States Presidential Election of 2008, . "Obama accuses McCain campaign of 'lies'" Associated Press, 10 September 2008 and Vice President Dick CheneyTurns out Dick Cheney knows about "lipstick on a pig" too Dallas Morning News 10 September 2008 trailblazersblog.dallasnews.com (who called it his "favorite line").Vice President's Remarks in Colorado Springs, Colorado In, 2017, in New Zealand, the phrase became controversial when Opportunities Party leader Gareth Morgan used it in a way that was interpreted by journalists as an insult to Labour Party leader Jacinda Ardern.http://www.nzherald.co.nz/nz/news/article.cfm?c_id=1&objectid=11908121 Morgan said it was intended to describe Ardern's assumption of the Labour leadership as possibly a "superficial makeover" for the party. In the 2017 Netflix original film "The Christmas Prince", Lady Sophia uses the phrase to refer to the protagonist Amber in a fit of jealousy. Book titles * Lipstick on a Pig: Winning In the No-Spin Era by Someone Who Knows the Game, Victoria Clarke, Free Press, 2006 ( ) *''Putting Lipstick on a Pig (Rep and Melissa Pennyworth Mysteries), Michael Bowen, Poisoned Pen Press, 2008 ( ) * ''If You Put Lipstick on a Pig—You Will Have A Beautiful Pig, Penelope Dyan, Bellissima Publishing LLC, 2008 ( ) * Let's Put Some Lipstick on This Pig? Practical and Innovative Insights for the Selling Professional, Mark McGlinchey, Business Management Solutions, 2003 ( ) * Election 2008: Lipstick on the Pig (Substance of Governance; Legitimate Grievances; Candidates on the Issues; Balanced Budget 101; Call to Arms: Fund We Not Them; Annotated Bibliography), Robert David Steele Vivas, Earth Intelligence Network, 2008, ( ) See also * Cultural references to pigs References Category:English phrases Category:Metaphors referring to animals